


too slow

by alpacameron



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Parody, there's bad english and grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacameron/pseuds/alpacameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tails gets frustrated with sonic's bad attitude. it's a crack fic. be careful. also v bad grammar and spelling. we apologize in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too slow

oncoe upon a time there lived a hog names senic. seeing wux a very happy hog ex;oecpt for his bad attitude towards his bests friend tels. tels was often hyrt by his friends words. this made senic contemplate his life choices.

one day , senic was talkin to taels an he said something nasteythat make ttalis sed. soo, taukse decide to pay ssticks on senix

"hi fiv" tales sayes

soneic high fives him

"down loww:

snoci moves to high fi ve his nbahnd

sall of the sudenn, tailse nmove his hand out of the thewawty

"t o o slo w "

sudenly, the world stopped. sonic missed the satiates hand

to o sl o w w

he satres at the pace where his friends hand has once been,, ,

a beaad of sweat rolls down soneics forehead

snoic has been defeated


End file.
